Harley and Ivy
by HufflepuffIrisJoyce10
Summary: No summaries. DISCONTINUED
1. Perle de la Puissance

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. This is based off Batman: The Animated Series. In this chapter, Harley and Ivy try to steal the Perle de la Puissance (Pearl of Power) but Harley falls and becomes unconscious, so Ivy takes Harley back to her house. Also, this is when Ivy confesses that she is in love with her best friend and partner in crime. Don't worry they'll be a little more romance in future chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

Ivy's POV:

" Harley, once you got the pearl, tug at the rope." I instructed Harley as she was tying the rope on her waist as she was ready to jump down to get, while I held on to the rope to make sure she doesn't fall into the red lasers, which would trigger the alarm.

Luckily, she was able to dodge the lasers with her natural athletic skills, while I was holding onto the rope until suddenly I noticed that the rope tied to her waist was getting loose.

" Harley girl! The rope!" I warned her. " What?" Harley said obliviously. The rope ripped off of her and she fell. Harley landed in the lasers, which triggered the alarm and she broke the glass covering it. Oh God, I know what this means, Batman will come crashing in and ruin our plan to steal the Perle de la Puissance or I think that's how you pronounce it. It means Pearl of Power, which I think is an uncreative name for a pearl. Anyway, I was right Batman did come crashing through.

I jumped on the floor and picked up Harley was lying unconscious on the ground. I ran past the pearl, which was in the case, because I knew my Harley was more important to me than some pearl I could get anytime I want. To keep Batbrain off my trail for the time being, I threw some of my special seeds with one hand, while I had to practically throw Harley in the back of the car. Quickly, I hopped in and drove as fast as I can, hoping that I can make it to my house before he could catch up in his bat mobile.

Driving really fast in this rainy weather is hard, especially if raindrops keep hitting your eyes every five seconds. " Ouch!" I screamed in pain because a tree branch hit me in the face, on my cheek. Quickly, I frantically turned my head from left to right to see if that arrogant Batman heard my cry. Luckily, he didn't. Oh Harley, my babe, I hope you're ok. I will take care of you. And I hope you don't go back to that abusive Joker. Wait a minute, this isn't like me. I'm usually the calm one. And plus, she would never love me the way I love her, she's too deluded by the fact that the Joker can do no wrong.

Harley's POV:

Uhhhhh….what happened? I muttered rubbing my head and looking around to see that I was in Ivy's living room on her couch. Then I looked down and I saw that I had bloody cuts all over my hands and legs. Ouch, what happened? All I can remember is that I was trying to steal that pearl and Red was telling me something about a rope. " Harls!" I heard Ivy's voice from another room. I immediately saw Ivy rush into the room still wearing her green bodysuit with light green tights and her green gloves and boots. And I was in my harlequin costume, which was all torn up.

" Looks like your finally awake! You've been unconscious for 2 hours!" Red said in a concerned voice. She's always been worried about me ever since we first met and I told her how Mr. J kicked me out for grabbing the fake gun, even though we managed to get away from Batman. " Did we steal the pearl?" I asked since we were all in one piece and that we aren't in Arkham. " No, I'm afraid not. Now, let me put some medicine on those cuts." said Ivy straightforward.

She put some rubbing alcohol on a little piece of clothe. Oh, how I hate the stinging feeling of it. " Ow! That hurts!" I screamed in pain. "Don't worry the pain will go away, now put on some clean clothes, while I wash your costume. And I'll do the same." instructed Ivy. After 4 minutes, we both got out of our costumes and into some fresh clothes. She was wearing her blue night gown with a green headband, while I wore a short pink nightgown. I'm tired.

" Don't go sleep on me yet I wanted to have some fun first!" enthusiastically said Red as she quickly got out of the room and back with Russell Stover's chocolate, garden magazines, a green box, and Seasons one and two of glee.

"Wow! This is the bestest day ever a friend could ever ask for!" I said happily. Why is Ivy in such a good mood? I don't' know but oh well.

Ivy's POV

This is gonna be great! I'm not usually like this but the reason why is this. I plan on telling Harley I love her. That's right I said it. I do. I'm lesbian. Deal with it! Anyway, also I plan to tell about the funny thing that happened to the crazed clown, who calls himself the Joker.

Me and Harley were on the floor now since the couch is only big enough to fit one person. Now is my chance to tell her. Oh no, why am I sweating all of a sudden? Apparently, it's easier said than done. Now, Harley is looking at me with a concerned look.

" Red, what's wrong? You seem all sweaty and nervous. Do ya want me to lower the A/C?" asked Harley worriedly.

" Harley, I want to tell you something! I…. love you!" I spitted out with all my might.

" Me too!"

" No, Harls not like in a friendship way but in a romantic way. Please Harley, if you can find it in your heart not to hate me, then…"

Then all of a sudden Harley held my one hand with both of hers. " Red, I will never hate you and I do feel the same way but I also love Mr. J and I can't leave him"

" Why Harley? Why do love that creep? He abuses you every time you make a mistake or if you say something out of line. And just doesn't care about you. Look!" I told Harley in a desperate voice to make her mine as I showed her the newspaper with the headline.

" Joker Seeks New Hench girl" Harley read. Her hands crumbled the newspaper in fury. " I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Harley shouted really REALLY mad. I hate to say it but hopefully she doesn't forgive that psycho and come crawling back after seeing this. I mean, come on that is just mean to do that, replace your most trusted hench girl with some broad.

Ah hah! I got a perfect way to get him back for hurting my love for all these years and especially for replacing her and saying in the article that she was never useful anyway. And my revenge will involve a crowbar and his car.

**So, how did you like the first chapter? Please comment and review! Also, I promise there will be more chapters in the future. My goal is at least 10 chapters, maybe more. And notice I used the newspaper scene from the New Adventures in something that is based off the animated series. Oh well, I might be recycling a little bit of dialogue from both Batman series: Animated and New. **


	2. Pressure

**Author's note: First off, I do not own anything. Now, this time Ivy breaks the **

**Joker's car to avenge Harley. Meanwhile, Harley is thinking if she should be with Ivy or not and confused about her sexuality. And also, Batman comes into this chapter and this is where the romance begins. I tried to portray his personality the best I can, so don't hate me.**

Harley's POV

I love her, I really do feel the same way she does but I also love my puddin. Yes, I do feel a bit mad for what he did, not as mad as before but still. Maybe, he thought I was in Arkham that's all. Oh who am I kidding? I'm just a poor girl who's hopelessly in a love triangle with the two people I love, a psychopathic clown and an ecoterrorist!

I'm even confused about my own sexuality. Am I bi? Lesbian? Straight? Bi-curious? This is just so much pressure to think about it. Maybe if I go rob a candy store, it'll keep my mind off things. Yeah! I will!

Ivy's POV

So, you think you can just step on her like a carpet and take her for granted? Well, I'll show you what happens when you mess with the wrong girl. I swung my crowbar into the taillights of Joker's car.

And then I decided to throw some of my bomb-like seeds on the inside of his ridiculous purple clown car. The result was a big explosion. Eventually, after I took few more swings at both sides of his vehicle, I decided my work of avenging Harley was done. Now, I wonder where she went now? She usually does get into trouble when I'm not with her.

Suddenly, I saw a silhouette of a very familiar car coming towards me. Then it stopped right in front of me. It was the Batmobile and the window on top opened up to reveal the Batman himself, who jumped out and landed without fumbling.

"I assume she belongs to you." stoically spoke Batman. Then he pressed some button on his keys and the window opened to reveal Harley. She had chocolate all over her face, so I assume she was handcuffed in his car because she stole some chocolate and ate it. I gotta keep a better eye out for her.

"Yeah, she does. And you know what you could do is let us go, so then you wouldn't have to do one less thing tonight." I negotiated in a seductive voice with my hands on my hips.

"Don't try me. I'm not in the mood tonight." said Batman very straightforward in a grim voice. Sheesh, looks like someone woke up on the wrong of the Batmobile.

" Fine, then don't let us go." I retorted back at Batman. I saw him walking towards his car. Wait, why wasn't he stopping me? What is going on? Is this some kind of trick? At first I decided to use my crowbar to knock him out, so I can save Harley, get those old rusty cuffs off her beautiful hands, and possibly kiss her. But then after thinking again I decided not to because I remember what happened last time when Harley tried the same thing but ended up getting hurt because Batbrain had his bat-shaped boomerang, I believe he calls a Baterang or whatever, in his hand and ended up knocking her gun that shoots out a boxing glove out of her hand, and ended up giving her a bloody wrist.

So, I decided to just walk quietly to the Batmobile because I didn't want the same to happen to me or especially Harley again. Plus, I wanna be at her side when we head off to Arkham, so she wouldn't have to feel so afraid of having to face the Joker if he ended up in there again for the millionth time.

Harley's POV

" SO! Ivy! I'm so glad to see you!" I piped trying to squirm myself in the sitting position I wanted since I was in cuffs.

" Me too! And I can see you enjoyed that chocolate, judging by what's on your mouth." Ivy said smiling. I wonder why Ivy surrendered just like that? I thought in my mind.

" Yeah it was great!" I slurred in a happy way. Oh right the question! "Red, can I ask you something."

" Sure anything!" she said ready to answer anything I throw at her, not literally.

" Why did you surrender like that so easily? Were you scared or something?"

" Because I just don't want to see you get hurt if I tried to attack Batman?" said Ivy. I can tell by the sound of her voice that she just wanted to keep me safe. I just wish she wouldn't worry about me so much.

Suddenly, the Batmobile stopped. " I have to take care of some personal business with Commissioner Gordon. Don't you to try anything." Batman sternly told us. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I was stretching my neck because it felt a little stiff from sitting in this sardine can for so long. Then I saw Ivy trying to squirm for some strange reason.

"Whatcha doin' Red?" I asked curious to know why she had a look of constipation on her face

" I'm escaping, after all, we never promised we wouldn't escape. Now, let me help you with yours." Ivy explained as she undid my handcuffs with a bobby pin she had in her hand.

We both got out of the Batmobile or should I say Ratmobile. I say this because it smelled like he hasn't cleaned this car in years. I bet that he doesn't have time at all because he's busy catching criminals like us. There I go rambling again. And now Red apparently decided to sit down for a moment on a nearby bench. What is that girl doing? Doesn't she know that Batman will catch us both if we stop at this rate.

" I want to stop for a minute, if you don't mind." says Ivy

" Ok, but why?"

" I'll tell you in a minute. Just sit."

" Yeah but I don't see…"

" Please just listen. It won't be a waste of time." said Ivy cutting me off.

After a few awkward starts, Red finally tells me what she wanted to. (Finally!) She tells me that she wanted to talk to me about our relationship as friends and asked if I wanted to be more than that.

" Of course, I do!" I piped up. Mr. J might be mad but for once, who cares!

"Yes, thank you for telling me what I wanted to hear for a long time." she happily said with glee as she hugged me. You know this is the first time she hugged me. Usually, I'm the one giving the hugs.

Then it happened. She put one palm of her hand on my cheek and she did the same with her left hand. And kissed me. And you know how it felt? It wasn't poisonous because she gave me a shot on my arm, which gives me immunity to poisons, toxins, and that crap.

IT FELT GREAT!

"Yahoo! Yeah, score!" I shouted at the top of my lungs immediately letting go of Ivy.

" Shush, Harley."

" Sorry!"

I felt a sudden chill behind me. I nudged Ivy to turn around with me as it turned out to be Batman.

" You know, you really need to work on keeping your voice down, Quinn." Batsy said in a matter-of-fact voice.

" You don't say." sarcastically remarked Ivy.

Normal POV

The car ride was actually not awkward, it was great for Harley and Ivy because they finally made it official that they were dating. Or at least they will now.

"So, are we dating now since you kissed me?" whispered Harley.

" Yeah, I guess so." Ivy said smiling.

And she had every right to. She's been waiting for a long time to be with her one true love since they first became friends, when Harley helped her escape with the toxins she stole at a museum.

" What are you two whispering about?" questioned Batman suspiciously.

" That's for you to find out, Mister Detective." countered Harley

**And….. finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took a long time to upload this chapter. I'm just lazy when it comes to writing. That doesn't mean I don't like to! Anyway, please give me good reviews and constructive criticism. (I need it). Also, just so you know my chapters are not going to be too long and they're going to be written in normal POV instead of Harley's or Ivy's. Okay, peace! **


	3. The Shocker

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Well, here it is the third chapter, sorry it took forever, I'm a procrastinator when it comes to writing but I do enjoy it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and review it. (I do not own any of the characters except the OCs that are introduced in this chapter.) Also, make sure you tell your friends, family, wizards, demi-gods, monsters, heroes, and villains about this story, so the reviews will keep going up. Without further adieu, lets get started with this! **

The room opened to reveal two prison guards guiding a certain blonde pony-tailed woman and a fair-skinned redhead with a love for plants towards the cell they would be sharing.

All of the prisoners, villains, and thieves were doing what they usually do when other people: convict or not when they enter. They licked the glass, made hollering noises, and anything else you can think of.

"SHUT UP!" shouted one bald-headed, middle-aged guard who was holding Ivy's arms, at the inmates who were acting up.

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the law." muttered Harley who was being grabbed by the arms by a taller, younger guard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, GOLDIE LOCKS?!" asked the middle-aged man in a very loud voice that was probably so loud that even the people in Africa heard.

"Andy, keep your voice down. Do you want the warden to wake up and fire us for disturbing his naptime?" the young guard said chiding the balding one, who apparently was named Andy.

Looks like Andy got the message because he immediately dashed all the way towards the door.

"Sorry, you had to deal with him. He's a pain. I should know. I have to be partnered with him for training sessions. By the way, I'm Mark." apologized Mark who introduced himself to Harley and Ivy.

Mark then led the two villainesses into the cell that they would be sharing. "Oh and by the way, if there's anything you two need, just holler. I'll be sitting right here." Mark pointed at the small desk, which had stack of papers on top and a picture of Jesus. Then he made his way towards there and sat in the chair shaped like a triangle.

"Wait a minute, why are you sitting in the warden's chair?" asked Ivy skeptically.

"You see I am the co-warden as I call myself. Oh my god! I'm going to be late for the final break of the day. Bye ladies!" Mark ran awkwardly after he answered Poison Ivy.

Then he tripped over his untied shoes.

"Well, he seems nice." remarked Harley. " But I wonder why he seems so familiar to me?" she pondered out loud.

She plopped herself gently on the stone cold bed, that couldn't even really be called one. Harley Quinn then bumped her head on a same one, that was hanging above.

"Good night, Harley Girl. Have a good night's sleep." Ivy said gently.

" Okay Red, you too! But why do you say that?" Harley asked curiously.

" You'll see why tomorrow." said Ivy with an obvious dread in her tone of voice.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, in the room where criminals can have some leisure time in Arkham, Some of the most well-known villains were betting on stuff. They included the Riddler, the Scarecrow, Scarface with his "dummy" (as he referred to him as), The Ventriloquist, and Killer Croc.<p>

"I'm bored betting on baseball games, I wanna do something else." complained Killer Croc

"Awwww, shut your trap, Reptile Man." Scarface remarked snidely to Killer Croc.

" Well, perhaps we should place our bets on… oh I don't know…. People we know." the Riddler said in a smooth tone of voice.

" What the hell? That sounds like a terrible idea. Since I'm the only one in here who is actually a professor in here, I say that we should bet on what's going on with other villains not in Arkham. After all, it's only natural that I come up with the ideas." pompously said the Scarecrow

Then after a few snappy remarks from Scarface, Scarecrow, and Killer Croc, while the Ventriloquist just had a sweaty, nervous look on his face and the Riddler just rolled his eyes, they finally made up their minds to do what Jonathon Crane (aka the Scarecrow) had suggested.

A few minutes later, that's when Ivy and Harley entered the villains's lounge with content looks on their faces, which is pretty obvious why. (Hint Hint. They're together.)

They sat down on the couch to watch some television on and of course, to cuddle. At least, that's what Harley wanted but Ivy didn't want anyone to know about their relationship until they told the Joker, Harley's former on and off boyfriend.

"Hey Ivy! I wanna watch cartoons!" declared Harley in a somewhat Spongebob like voice.

" Sure, anything you want because you're my girl." accommodated Ivy even though she doesn't like cartoons very much.

"See, I told you so!" the Riddler taunted in a sing song voice. Apparently, the rogues at the table, which was near the couch, were betting on if Ivy and Harley were a thing.

" Really guys? Your placing bets my love life?" remarked Ivy with disgusted look on her face.

"Hi Professor Crane!" yelled Harley in a sweet and innocent way, while waving her arm.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Quinn. OWWW! Ok, who was the wise guy stepped on my foot?" said Prof. Crane in a pissed off voice.

Then all the convicts in the room including the super villains, started muttering words about how they were shocked that Harley must have gotten fed up with the Joker's abusive behavior towards her, that she's gone lesbian for Ivy. And how they can't believe the seducer of men, Poison Ivy, actually played for the other team

" Come on let's just get out of here!" exclaimed a flustered red-headed garden girl. She grabbed Harley's arm and dragged her away with her. Harley, on the other hand was struggling to get out of Ivy's grasp but then she gave in because it felt much better than walking

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an abandoned funhouse in the more shady part of Gotham. We see a room that looks very messy as if Hurricane Katrina just hit it. In other words, there were papers, old food, and dirty clothes all over the place. And 2 big henchmen that each had hats that said Billy and Steve.<p>

" Hey! Why aren't you guys finished yet?!" shouted an irritated voice from another room.

" Sorry boss, I've been trying to get Steve's foot out of this broken jack-in-the-box!" explained Billy, a husky man who had a mole on his chin, as he continues trying to pull his fellow goon out of the toy or should I broken weapon.

Then the person who just ran in the room revealed to be none other then the Joker! He was white boxers with red polka dots and a white shirt stained with coffee spots.

" Where's Harley?! I'm hungry! She's the only girl who can make a fine sandwich!" exclaimed the Clown Prince of Crime.

" I don't know boss. I think she said something about going to steal a pearl to show you and then going to Poison Ivy's place. I think. And speaking of the garden gal, I hear she's dating Harley." spoke Billy. He continued with tugging at Steve's foot. When he finally got it out of the jack-in-the-box, both were sent flying all the way into a wall, with chipping paint.

"WHAT!?" yelled the Joker at the top of his lungs. His scream was so loud that everyone and everything fell over on the ground outside including Billy and Steve, who were inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the cell Harley and Ivy are sharing.<p>

"Red, I can't sleep! I'm bored."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

"Can you sing to me? Pleeeeeeeeease?" Harley begged childishly.

" Alright then…" Ivy sighed. She hated to sing not because she sucked at it but because she was shy when it came to singing in front of anyone. But she agreed to do it for Harley because it felt like the right thing to do. She would have to do it softly for everyone else was fast asleep.

After Ivy was done singing, she could see that her Harley has already fell asleep. Feeling tired herself, Ivy laid down on her bed and tried to make it comfy as she could. It was no use for it was hard as a brick, actually that what hers was.

When she was lying down, she couldn't stop thinking how good her life actually is for once. She finally got the girl of her dreams away from The Joker and into her arms. However, little did she know her relationship with Harley was about to threatened by her clown rival.

**So how did you like the ending? Was it a good cliffhanger? Please tell me and tell your friends about this story. Also, go visit my FictionPress account (the same username as this account). Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am discontinuing my Harley and Ivy series. It's because of it that I have been inactive and it has given me writer's block. BUT I have not given up on writing and I'm currently working on a Hetalia story called True Colors. The first chapter will be up when I'm finished. So, I am not taking down the Harley and Ivy story, but if you want an ending to the story, you'll have to make one up yourself. Thanks for reading this and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
